


My Weirdest Dreams

by another_stupid_kinnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bombs, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Murder, Robbery, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_stupid_kinnie/pseuds/another_stupid_kinnie
Summary: Okay so this is going to be a series of weird dreams I've had. I'll update whenever I have new ones!I'd also like to add that I rated this T, (me being a minor who actually had these dreams), but if anyone thinks the rating should be higher then please tell me!





	1. Retreat

The car door slammed shut.

"Wait!" Mikey yelled. He flung the car door open and ran back inside the house. Inside the car, a few of the other boys groaned.

Mikey came running back, stumbling over his long scarf he refused to take off. He carried a blue Nintendo DS back to the car.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he shouted merrily. He seemed to be the only one excited about the trip.

Mikey was the youngest, at ten years old. He was short and had a slightly stocky build. All the other boys loved him to death, even if they didn't want to admit it.

Even if Mikey was the only one who wanted to go, it’s not like he would have had a choice anyway. The boys’ parents signed them up for the weekend retreat. None of them had a choice to go.

Klaus’s dad was the one who picked the five boys up. They knew each other very well. The boys had been friends since they were about six (or three in Mikey’s case) years old.

Klaus was 13. He had just hit the awkward stage. As a result, he was tall and gawky and sometimes tripped over his own feet.

Michael, who refused to go by ‘Mike’ or ‘Mikey,’ was 12, only a month away from turning 13. He was tanned from spending most of his time swimming behind his house. People often told him he looked a lot like Emelio Estevez.

Zach and Simon were twins, and the oldest two of the group. They were a mere two months away from turning 14. Both of them had black hair and a good build. The only difference between them was that Zach chose to wear glasses, while Simon chose contacts.

The drive to get to the retreat wasn’t that long. Only half an hour, at most.

Upon arrival, the boys climbed out of the car and looked at the building. It appeared to be more like a house than anything. They said their thank yous and goodbyes to Klaus’s dad and went inside.

After they had unpacked and gone through basic orientation., all the boys at the retreat, about 20 in total, went to the living room of the house, which had been transformed into a mini-theatre. They began to watch a movie.

While no one was looking, a male of about 15 years of age crept up behind another boy. He stabbed him once in the skull, smiling as he did it. No one noticed or even saw him, due to the dim lighting and quick manner of the kill.

The murderer snuck up behind another kid. This time, to make it more fun for himself, he stabbed the boy in the back. The boy let out a horrifying scream just as the murderer stabbed him twice more in the skull.

At this point, everyone turned around and say the murderer. It was Jack, the tall blonde kid that had freaked everyone out a little bit.

All at once, chaos broke out. Kids were running all over the place. Everyone managed to bolt outside and out the back door, but not before Jack grabbed one more kid and stabbed him as well.

Jack ran outside after all of them, chasing them and killing them. Bodies hit the ground with loud thuds. Klaus ran around the front of the building along with Michael. Jack was hot on their trail.

Klaus didn’t know what happened to the rest of his friends. For all he knew, Mikey, Zach, and Simon could be lying dead in the backyard. He ran back inside, meanwhile Michael ran to the side of the house.

Terrified, Klaus ran out the back door and slammed it shut. Noticing that there were locks on his side of the door (most likely to keep kids from trying to run during the night) he locked the door. 

Through the glass on the door he saw Jack pick up a saw. As Jack tried to bust through the glass in the door, Klaus began attempting to hop the fence right outside the door.

He heard glass shatter.

He lifted himself up and over the fence with all his might.

He got up and ran.

He turned around and saw Jack jump the fence.

He tripped.

Klaus looked up at Jack, who had an evil look in his eyes. The saw hung over his shoulder reflected a beam of sunlight onto his faded blue shirt. 

"Please,” Klaus said, “Please just kill me. Please get it over with. Please.”

Jack laughed cold, empty laugh. He moved towards Klaus.

Suddenly Klaus’s entire attitude changed. 

"Don’t hurt me!” he gasped, covering his head with his heads. “Dont hurt me, please!”

As Jack stepped closer yet again, Klaus’s mood changed once more.

Once again he cried, “Please, get it over with.” 

Jack stepped toward him and sawed through his skull. Klaus lay there, eyes shut, unable to see anything. He felt himself dying. He lay there waiting to die. Suddenly, he passed out.

The next six years were a haze. Klaus was told that after Jack had left the scene, Michael, who had hid, carried him inside and called an ambulance.

Jack was found and sentenced to life in prison a month later.

Klaus had various operations done to him over the six hazy years. He was never a normal kid again. He was severely diabled. He couldn’t walk, and he had no memory of most of his life. He still made frequent visits to the location of the retreat, as it made him happy to see the place where he was given a second chance at life. 

Michael was always by his side; he felt responsible for Klaus ever since the day he saved him. One day, Klaus was quieter than normal.

“Michael,” Klaus said, weakly.

“Yes?” Michael responded. He immediately became worried.

“You live your life. I don’t need you anymore where I’m going. You’ve always been my best friend. I love you.”

Michael felt years roll down his cheeks. He held Klaus in his arms. “I love you, too,” he whispered.

Klaus let out his final breath.

In the backyard six years ago is where the story really ends. Trying to cling onto life, a dying Klaus trembles as he dreams of this happy future he knows will never come true.


	2. Breaking and Entering

I still gotta get my shit together and find the story...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Like I said earlier, if I need to change the rating, please tell me! 💖


End file.
